Molly and the Mountain Engines
Plot Molly is a shy tender engine who usually works at the Coaling Plant, delivering coal to all the engines on the island. She usually doesn't mind the work, unless somebody teases her for it. "Have you been working at the Coaling Plant again? Well, that explains why you aren't important!" Diesel sneered as he past Molly. Molly's eyes welt with tears. The engine that most often teases Molly is Daisy the Diesel Rail-car. As Molly was delivering coal along the Ffarquar Branch, Daisy pulled up beside her. "Well, well, well! Look who isn't pulling passengers!" she teased. Molly frowned. "What does that matter?" "Because you have so much more potential than someone like Emily," Daisy replied with a smirk. "I pull passengers too!" pouted Molly. "Not nearly as often as I do," said Daisy. Molly sighed sadly. One day, Molly was puffing into Knapford for a drink. She scanned the platforms quickly, to make sure that Daisy wasn't there. Unfortunately, she was. The rail-car looked at Molly and smiled in a mocking way. "You know Molly, you could do so much better jobs like pulling passengers. But apparently the Fat Controller doesn't like you enough to give you the privilege..." Molly winced; she had heard this speech many times before, but it still hurt. "It's a shame, too," Daisy continued, "Since you're smarter than most females here. Like Emily, who's a goody-goody two shoes. She never gets in trouble. Then there's Belle, who has these bizarre water cannons... However, you have potential, dear. You can be brilliant, if you weren't pulling those rocks." Molly was ashamed; she suddenly felt unimportant with her role on the railway. "Why do I always have to take coal?" she wailed, "I suppose you're right, Daisy..." Daisy smirked. "I knew you'd come around." Just then, Emily puffed in with her passengers, and had overheard Daisy. "Daisy, what did you do this time?" "I was just telling Molly about her potential," Daisy said politely. Emily scowled. "I know what you really did! You just hurt her feelings!" Molly looked up and Emily smiled at her. "Perk up Molly! Taking coal's important; without it, we wouldn't be running right now!" Molly was about to smile back, but Daisy spoke before she could. "Not for her! Why can't you do it?" snapped Daisy, "Molly's got more important things to do than carrying coal around all day." Emily was cross; now Daisy was bringing her into the argument. "Daisy, I wanted to stay out of-" "Emily, you started this to begin with," Daisy scowled, "Just take coal for once!" "I would if I could," Emily said, "but I have passengers to take myself." "Why can't you trade then?" snapped Daisy. Emily was growing impatient. "I'd need the approval of the Fat Controller, and i'm sure he wouldn't approve. It's none of your business as to what Molly or I do. We have our jobs, you have yours. Whether you approve of them or not is irrelevant." Daisy was furious as she trundled away. Emily looked at Molly again. "Are you feeling better, Molly?" "I... guess..." the female engine stuttered. "Look, Molly, you're going to have to learn to stand up to yourself to engines like Daisy. I'm not always going to be around to help you out." Molly sighed sadly. "I know... It's just I'm sensitive... I guess it's petty, right?" "No, it's not! It's just... you're going to have to take care of yourself." Molly was still unhappy as Emily puffed out of the station, winking at her friend. "See you Molly!" she said as she steamed into the distance. Her driver walked up with his lunch. He peeked into his bag, licking his lips as he saw the lunch his wife had packed for him. "Grilled cheese... yummy. And there's cake..." "Um, sir?" Molly asked. The driver looked up and blushed. "Oh, right." He tucked his lunch into his pocket and climbed aboard his engine. "I came to tell that we have an important job." "What important job?" Molly inquired. "The Fat Controller said we're to take an important shipment of coal to Kirk Machan." Molly was confused. "What's so special about Kirk Machan?" "You'll see. It's a surprise," winked the driver. Molly didn't really like surprises, but she decided to say nothing. Soon, she arrived at the Coaling Plant. Her trucks were already shunted as she was coupled up. Hector looked over from a nearby siding. "Hello Molly. Where are you going?" "To Kirk Machan," replied Molly, "My driver says that place is special, somehow." "Oh, I've been there before! It's amazing! There are these purple little engines!" Molly was confused. "What?" "You'll see when you get there," Hector said as Molly started to puff away, "Good luck!" Molly was a little worried as she exited the Coaling Plant. But as she puffed along, her thoughts drifted away from the strange purple engines and to Daisy's rude comments. "I just wish I could be important..." Molly sighed sadly. "Don't listen to her. Coal is important to this railway," comforted her driver, but Molly was still upset; her feelings were hurt easily. At Killdane, BoCo was being coupled up to the Black Electric Diesel, who had broken down. "Oh come on! This is ridiculous. There goes my weekend," grumbled the electric engine, "I was planning on doing nothing." "You'll be doing plenty of that at the Dieselworks," BoCo muttered as he rolled his eyes. Just then, Molly's whistle blew from nearby. BoCo instantly looked to his left to find Molly puffing along the line with a coal train. "Hello Molly!" he called. Molly smiled weakly at BoCo, but her smile soon faded. "What's wrong?" asked BoCo as Molly stopped at the platform. "Well, Daisy said coal isn't useful and said I'm not important... I feel pretty bad about it." "What nonsense!" retorted BoCo, "Coal is useful for many things. Like burning fires." "Pah! All it does is pollute the atmosphere." scoffed the electric engine. Molly winced. Noticing this, BoCo looked back at the electric engine. "Well... I guess that's true, but we Diesel engines aren't exactly pollution-free either. Besides, coal is used to make your stupid electricity. Without coal, you wouldn't be running at all. So if I were you, I'd shut up." The electric engine was appalled but quickly was silent. Molly was amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Do what?" "...stood...stood up for yourself like that?" "Well, it's pretty simple. Just think of what you want to say and say it!" BoCo replied. Molly sighed and puffed to the points. "I don't think I can do that..." BoCo decided to change to the subject. "Perhaps the Mountain Engines will cheer you up! They always get a chuckle out of me!" said BoCo as Molly started to puff away. "Who are the Mountain Engines?" asked Molly curiously. BoCo chuckled. "Um... it's hard to explain. Think of them as unique." "That's one way of putting it," remarked the electric engine. Molly wasn't sure what to expect as she puffed away. Soon, Molly arrived at Kirk Machan, braking quickly. "Hello?" she asked quietly, "Is anyone there?" "Oh, hello there! Culdee, it's the coal delivery!" cried a voice. Molly jumped and looked over to find a small coach, smiling at her. Behind her was a quaint-looking purple engine with a sloping boiler and his cylinders back-to-front. "W-who are you?" she asked shyly. Catherine smiled. "I'm Catherine, Culdee's coach. Culdee is the engine pushing me. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Hello there!" smiled Culdee. Molly was a bit flustered. "H-hello..." "I'm sorry this may be one of my more... awkward introductions," Culdee continued, "But don't be shy; I can be a friend if you'd like." Molly looked up and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Culdee... I suppose that helps..." Soon, the trio were chatting like old friends. Just then, the driver spoke up. "Come on, Molly. We have to get back to the Coaling Plant." "Oh dear. Sorry Culdee, Catherine, but I have to go." She whistled as she started to puff away. "Take care!" chuffed Culdee. That evening, Molly backed into a shed where Emily was resting; she was tired and had wanted to find the nearest shed possible. Molly looked over at her friend, grinning. "Emily! You'll never guess what day I had... after the incident at Knapford, of course." "Hmm, let me think... You... met someone new?" Emily asked. "That's... actually pretty close," Molly replied, "I met the Mountain Engine at Kirk Machan today. Culdee and Catherine are so nice!" "That's nice, Molly," yawned Emily. "I know! Maybe I'll ask them for some advice on what to do about Daisy!" Emily perked up. "I... suppose that makes sense, since they're old engines." Before Molly could reply, the Fat Controller drove up in his car. "Sir? What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late?" Molly asked, "How did you even know where I was?" "I have my ways..." "That doesn't explain anything." "Exactly. The point is Molly, is that I want you to take another train of coal up to Kirk Machan. It seems the train you took up there wasn't enough. Not that it was your fault," said the Fat Controller. Molly was pleased; this was her chance to pay the Culdee Fell Railway engines another visit. "I'll be happy to, sir!" "Thank you." And the Fat Controller drove away. "Did you hear that, Emily?" Molly asked excitedly. But Emily was already asleep. "Oh... Alright..." Molly's spirit was too bright to be destroyed at the moment though, for she was excited for the day ahead. The next morning, Molly immediately set off for the Coaling Plant. Like the day before, Molly backed down onto a line of trucks. "Thanks, Dennis!" she said kindly to the gray Diesel, who was "resting" on a siding, "You have been quick lately!" "Whatever..." Dennis muttered. Molly giggled and set off for Kirk Machan again. At the platform, Culdee was chatting with the other engines. "And so, the controller sent me to inspect the bridge, because I-" "Culdee, um... We've heard this story before," said Alaric quietly. "Yes indeed. We don't mean to be a bother but it's not exactly news at this point," agreed Eric. "Oh. I see. It's just there aren't really a lot of new things on this railway," Culdee chuckled. "I could tell a tale or two..." offered Ernest. "No, save your steam," suggested Wilfred, "We don't need an engine out of commission right now." Just then, a whistle blew. "Oh! That's Molly; the engine I told you about from yesterday!" said Culdee. "The one who stutters all the time?" scoffed Patrick. "Patrick, I'd have thought you'd have learned your manners since your name change," huffed Wilfred. "Well, I can't help it! It's in my nature!" "Well, your 'nature' is going to cause an accident if you aren't careful," remarked Ernest, "Mark my words." Patrick rolled his eyes as he started to puff away to find his coach. "I have a train to take. I'll see you later." The engines were relieved. "Um... Am I interrupting something?" The Culdee Fell engines looked over to find Molly shyly braking at the platform. "I mean, if you want me to-" "No, it's okay," smiled Culdee, "We were just having some banter." "We were?" "Yes, Eric." Molly gasped as she looked at the little purple engines. "There are more of you?" "Of course! We run a whole railway. I'm Wilfred. That's Ernest, Alaric, and Eric. Shane Doolney is having a run up the mountain and so is Patrick." "Shane Doolney feels like an odd name," commented Molly. "It is," whispered Culdee, "But don't tell him that. He gets sore about it." "Oh. Sorry. Is it true you run up a mountain?" "Of course! We have wheels that have teeth, so we don't slip." Wilfred explained. "And we have automatic brakes. Handy, isn't it?" asked Alaric. "I should think so." The yellow engine sighed as memories from the day before sank in her funnel. Ernest noticed this. "Is something wrong?" Molly looked up, flustered. "Oh, uh... Yes... It's just... Do you have any snobby engines on your railway?" "Well, Patrick might count," chuckled Culdee, "He's a pain in the bufferbeam sometimes, but he means well." "In theory," huffed Eric. "But what about snobby diesels?" asked Molly. "We don't exactly have Diesels up here," replied Wilfred, "They're not as handy." "Oh." "Is a diesel troubling you?" asked Ernest. "To be honest, yes. There's this rail-car named Daisy, who takes passengers up and down a branch line. But she's quite rude and keeps telling me that my job of delivering coal isn't important... It's just breaking me down, if you get my meaning." "I see..." Culdee frowned. "I don't see what her deal with coal is. We need coal to keep warm up here, especially in the wintertime, since we're closed." Molly sighed again. "I know I shouldn't make a big deal out of something like this but my friend Emily told me to stand up for myself. How exactly can I do that?" Ernest, Wilfred and Culdee thought for a moment. Finally Culdee came up with an answer. "I think I know how to deal with this 'Daisy' of yours... The best way to get across a point is to put it bluntly. Tell her that you're not bothered by her insults, and tell her that coal is important for her too." "It is?" "Oh, yes. Without coal, there's no goods. Without goods, no passengers would bother with the railway. And without passengers, she wouldn't travel at all." Molly gulped. "O...kay..." "Makes sense to me," said Alaric quietly. "But... It sounds... mean." Culdee smiled. "It's not that mean. If you want 'mean', listen to Patrick rant about how 'important' he is." Ernest, Wilfred and Eric chuckled. "I think you deserve a chance to show you're more than a pushover," said Ernest, "I don't condone unkind words but here it seems more... necessary." "I suppose you're right," Molly said. Her guard blew the whistle, signaling her to leave. "Oh dear. I must leave again. Sorry these conversations keep ending so abruptly, Culdee." Culdee laughed. "It doesn't matter at all! Come back again sometime!" Molly grinned as their advice became lodged her in mind. For the rest of the day, she became a bit excited to try out her plan. That evening at Knapford, Daisy was getting bored. "There's no-one to talk to!" she spluttered, "I need someone to talk about something!" "Getting desperate, Daisy?" snickered Emily as she puffed in with a train of trucks. Daisy cringed at the sight of the rolling stock. "Ugh, don't come near me with those things! They're dusty, noisy and... troublesome." The Troublesome Trucks giggled. "Why don't you pull us?" one teased. Daisy shuddered. "Ugh, never in my life!" "What about those milk tankers that you pull sometimes?" asked Emily. "Milk is clean though! Kind of. Coal is just... black and dusty." Daisy spluttered, "Don't you have something else to do?" "Like what?" "Like pull your coaches, for instance. Your coaches are getting lonely in the shed. Perhaps you should join them instead of doing... this." Emily rolled her eyes. The two engines' argument was thankfully interrupted by Molly, who had puffed into the station with her coal. "Hello everybody," she grinned with a new energy that Emily had never seen before. "Hi Molly! You look happy." Daisy scoffed before Molly could reply. "Still taking coal? Trust me, you'd look better with express coaches. Just imagine you soaring along the Main Line with the time of your life! Then imagine coal being in your trucks. Not the same effect, I must say." Emily was about to say something to defend Molly once more when Molly herself interrupted. "You know Daisy, I'm a bit sick and tired of listening to you rant about something you don't know about. I'm worked off my wheels all the time to deliver coal for the steam engines, furnaces, and so goods can be transported. Without goods, there are no passengers to deliver. Since you are built to pull passengers and are too lazy to pull trucks, you'd be put on a siding. I'm not simply a punching bag for your desires. So that is that." Despite the frown on her face, Molly was beaming with joy on the inside; she had stood up for herself as Emily and her new friends had said to do. Emily and Daisy were shocked. "W-w-wha...?" "You heard me, Daisy. I'm capable of standing up for myself." Daisy couldn't talk as her guard blew the whistle. Her driver started her up as she purred away, still silent. Emily looked at her friend, still a bit shocked. "Where did learn to stand up for yourself like that?!" "A little mountain engine told me," Molly giggled. Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you did an excellent job of silencing Daisy. I think she'll stay away from you for a while." "O-oh... Is that bad?" "No, that's good!" cried Emily. "Okay... Bye Emily!" Molly said as she puffed away. Molly felt very proud indeed; she had met a few new friends, stood up to Daisy, and managed to show that she was more than a shy engine, and that coal is just as important as any other product. Characters *Emily *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Molly *Dennis *The Black Electric Engine *Culdee *Ernest *Wilfred *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *Hector *Catherine *The Fat Controller *Hank (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Belle (mentioned) *Shane Doolney (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures